


Breaking the Ice

by FourLeafPyro



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Entrapment, F/M, Hotdogging, Losing Composure, Public Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Spanking, dominant female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourLeafPyro/pseuds/FourLeafPyro
Summary: Frost hazes a new recruit. If only she didn't have to do it on the job.





	Breaking the Ice

    The groaning creak of the reinforcement in your hands is, besides the sound of rushing blood in your ears, the only thing you can manage to hear as you slowly start to turn the tiny room into a fortress. A loud, metallic crunch echoes back from the wall as you pull the bar across, pistons firing through the cheap wood to lock itself into place, flooding your ears with the ambient sounds around you. Heavy boots shake the floors, your fellow operators all following the same routine, building up the defenses as fast as they can muster before the doors get kicked in.

 

    An errant sunbeam glints off of the glass in the windows, shining in your eye as though it were trying to point you out. Of all of the places you would have expected to be deployed, you never would have thought it would be domestic. Oregon. You get pulled from base camp to join with the best of the best in a global anti-terrorism unit, an organization secret enough that you’d scarcely ever heard of them before they took you in, and they ship you off to Oregon. If they’d given you a car, you could have made it here in a week, tops.

 

    You shake the thoughts out of your mind as you assemble your deployable shield, the tiny barrier telescoping up in wedges as you pull it upwards. A small click is the only indication that anything managed to lock in properly, leaving you with a little chunk of metal that couldn’t be any more than four feet high. Still, you have to make sure it’s secure. You push down on the top of it, half-expecting it to collapse back down.

 

    Nothing. It can stand on its own just fine. You just hope that it can stop a few rounds.

 

    Your final preparations in place, you check the magazines on your rifle and your sidearm, getting as comfortable as you can behind your little barrier. Lying down, it feels like you’re a little exposed on either side of it; then again, your back is to a solid wall of steel and the shield is as far in the corner as you can manage to fit it. All that’s left to do is to look at the cameras to see who's coming from where. With any luck and some proper call-outs, you won’t have to see much action today.

 

    The government-issued smartphone doesn’t seem to have much functionality to it besides the one app that lets you look at camera feeds, which is likely for the best. The last thing you want is to have it crash on you before you can see where anyone is. The black-and-white video illuminates the tiny screen, forcing you to squint to try and make out the finer details. Is that a person? It could just be an oddly-shaped stack of tires, or any other junkyard scrap that you saw lying about outside.

 

    Before you get a chance to figure out what exactly you’re staring at, a sudden flash of white leaps over the barrier, landing hard on your stomach and knocking the wind out of you. You move in a whirlwind of instinct, letting your phone clatter to the ground as you draw your pistol. A single shot rings out as the gun gets yanked to the side, putting a single, small hole in the wall next to you. Disarmed, you look helplessly up at your attacker, ready to get a knife in your throat.

 

    _“Watch for friendly fire,”_ Frost chides, tossing your handgun down onto the floor.

 

    Your ski mask obscures the blistering red burning across your face, but you’re not entirely sure if it’s from embarrassment or anger. Or the heat. Of all the times for your team to try and fuck you over with their weird hazing rituals, now definitely wasn’t the time. Still, you try and remain cool. She’s your superior, after all.

 

    _“You shouldn’t be back here.”_

 

    _“Oh? Why not?”_ she retorts.

 

    You sigh, trying to remember the exact words you were taught in training. This is an awful time for a pop quiz, but you’d be significantly worse off with the others if they found out you didn’t want to go along with it. _“Operators should remain in the most strategic points that they can hold. Having a covering view for a fellow operator is strongly advised; stacking is highly dangerous and should be avoided at all costs.”_

 

    _“Good answer. But I’m not moving.”_

 

    _“Fuck, fine,”_ you grumble, starting to get the hint. This must be an especially good spot if she wants to fight you this badly over it. _“I’ll go watch the kitchen.”_

 

    Slowly, you start to move out from under her, the woman still sitting on your stomach and facing out towards the door. You don’t manage to budge a couple of inches before she reaches back and places a hand on your shoulder, gently pushing you back down towards the ground.

 

    _“Don’t,”_ she says, her voice dropping just above a whisper.

 

    The suddenly-tense air of the room is palpable, and you listen intently to try and hear if she picked up on some footsteps outside. You strain your ears, trying to figure out what the problem is, not managing to come up with anything. Out of the corner of your eye, you manage to spot what looks to be the edge of a black rectangle laid out on the floor in front of your shield. You crane your neck around the leftmost edge of it, and see two more. You’d step on them if you tried to hop your shield.

 

    Welcome mats.

 

    _“You’re--”_

  

 _“Details-oriented,”_ she finishes. You can almost see the outlines of her grin beneath her mask. _“Good at getting what I want.”_

 

    She shifts off of your stomach, gently taking the weight off of your torso before she lowers herself back down on top of your groin, wiggling slightly like she’s trying to get herself comfortable. Your breath hitches in your throat for a moment as she grinds on you, and you feel a telltale rush of blood running towards your cock. It’s only a matter of moments before you’re throbbing through your fatigues, Frost either not noticing or not caring enough to let you go.

 

    _“Relax, and enjoy yourself. I’ll worry about being lookout.”_

 

    With that, she turns her attention away from you, staring down her reflex sight as she rests the barrel of her rifle on the lip of the shield. Her forceful, deliberate movements slow to a tortuous crawl as she rubs against your lower half. The softness of her rear is apparent even through the padding of her arctic gear, the cloth pulling taut and letting you see the outline of her plush ass with every steady buck of her hips. You absentmindedly let your hands travel to her waist, a fog settling over the critical thinking spots of your brain as you stare. A muted, near-silent huff manages to rush past her lips once you dig your fingers into her cheeks, but her composure is back before you’ve even noticed it’s left her.

 

    You can’t see much, but the view you have is more than enough to sate your curiosity. She continues to grind against you, and you raise your hips off of the floor to follow suit. Following her lead, you move in the opposite direction as her - she grinds up towards your stomach, you push back up and force your cock hard against her ministrations. Without thinking, you move your hands around her cheeks and to her thighs, pulling them down on top of you with enough force to make your body shudder.

   

    It feels like it's been an eternity since she started, but a gnawing feeling in the back of your mind tells you that can't possibly have been going for more than a few minutes. Still, you feel your balls gently tense up as you coast towards your orgasm, an uncomfortable pressure building up within your shaft. Your dick throbs, hard, a warning bell of the inevitable, and you decide to speak up against your better judgement.

 

    _"Frost, I'm--"_

 

    Before you can finish your sentence, Frost fully eases herself off of your groin, her supple ass raised mere inches away from your body. You don't have enough time to apologize for your lack of endurance, the glint of something metallic catching your eye. She tightly clutches her knife in her fist, lowering it down behind her. Without even taking her eyes away from the green triangle of her sights, the blade slowly travels down past the small of her back, the sharpened point stopping just shy of your groin. Remaining as still as possible, you take in a slow breath and hold it. You're not sure what she has planned.

 

    Luckily, your curiosity is sated in a matter of moments as she drags it against her clothes, slicing a seam from the bottom of her pants all the way up her backside, stopping just at her waist. The cut is shallow - not managing to break through the foam padding of her gear - but it is steady, perfectly splitting her pants in two. The knife slides back into its sheath without another word, and Frost places her hand back on the grip of her rifle. You don't hesitate, animal instinct taking over as you grip each side of the tear with both hands, pulling apart the fabric and exposing as much of her pale ass as you can manage.

 

    You take a moment to admire it, running a single gloved hand against the white flesh. This would probably feel better if you weren't wearing anything. The gloves come off in an instant, tossed aside to let you explore her plush cheeks with your bare fingers, kneading them like dough. You were right. This is much better. You imagine that the same rule ought to apply to your lower half, as well. Maybe all of that deductive reasoning training at the academy was good for something, after all.

 

    Not wanting to waste another moment, you eagerly pull down your fly, fishing your cock out through your underwear as you let your breath out. You hadn't realized you were still holding it. Your dick, as familiar as it is to you after all your years of being alive, seems to have had a new life rush through it. It stands tall and proud in the open air, looking almost as desperate as you to claim Frost's ass as your own. You pull her black, Under Armor panties to the side, the logo folding in on itself as you expose her asshole and pussy to the elements, blankly staring at the sights before you. The glistening juices of her nethers cling to the fabric of her underwear, slightly smeared along her labia. She's as excited for this as you are.

 

    Your choice practically made for you, you shove your cock as far into her pussy as you can manage in one thrust, the tight feeling of her walls wrapping around you nearly being enough to push you over the edge. You take a deep breath, steadying yourself, and slowly begin to move your hips, just as you had been mere moments earlier. Frost shivers, her gun gently knocking against the shield. You can see her head bow slightly as she attempts to compose herself, only letting a quiet grunt escape her mouth, before she manages to return her eyes to the sights. You can't help but feel impressed at her degree of focus. You also can't help but want to shatter it.

 

    A loud crack echos through the room as your bare hand collides with the left cheek of her butt, an angry red blooming across her skin as you hold it there. You can swear you saw her trigger finger twitch, but, other than that, it's almost like you didn't do anything at all. Redoubling your efforts, you spank her again, this time bucking your hips in time with the slap, setting a fast, steady pace as you fuck her.

 

    _"Fuck,"_ she huffs, her body tensing.

 

    Finally having managed to get a proper reaction, you continue your onslaught of smacks and thrusts, pounding away at her tight, sopping pussy as expertly as you can. Loud, wet sounds flood the room in time with the reports of your spanking, a tiny cacophony bouncing off of the cheap wooden walls of the room. She feels heavy on top of you, her body steadily growing limp against your member with each passing moment. Following suit, her rifle slips from her hands, clattering to the ground next to your phone. It doesn't seem to phase her, using her now-free hands to tightly grip the lip of the shield.

 

    Neither of you no longer caring about keeping watch, you both give in to your lust, desperately slamming your bodies against one another with as much vigor as you can summon. She turns her head slightly back towards you, staring at you from the corner of her eye, but you can see how red her face is even with as much of it covered as it is. Her mask is dotted with dark, wet patches where she's let herself drool, and your pants are similarly stained by the juices that have been flowing from her lower half.

 

    It was only a matter of time before you were going to cum again, and the sensation rushes up on you faster than you can stop it. Your thighs tense as you pick up the pace for your few final thrusts, the pressure inside your cock swelling to a nigh-unbearable amount as you attempt to hold out for as long as possible. Frost seems to be close as well; she hasn't stopped shuddering atop you, and she's letting out quiet, sharp gasps, one after the other. Her composure thoroughly broken, and your dick ready to explode, you ready yourself for what you feel is going to be the best orgasm you've ever had.

 

    _"I'm gonna cum,"_ you tell her, your words sounding slightly choked.

 

    Her voice cracks as she tries to speak, audibly straining herself not to cry out. _"Inside of me."_

 

    Not one to disobey the orders of a superior, you let go, a torrent of hot cum flooding from the tip of your prick deep inside of her, gushing out in thick rope after thick rope into the depths of her pussy. You keep humping as you cum, burying your load as far into her womb as you can manage, Frost following suit as she pushes back against you to bury your cock within her walls. She quietly trembles, tightening up around you as though she's trying to milk you for everything you have left. The feeling of pleasure slowly starts to reside, fading into a gentle afterglow as you pull yourself free from her nethers, only a few drops of your cum leaking out once you're clear.

 

    The sudden crackling of your radio draws your attention away from the operator in front of you, and you press it further into your ear to hear the comms more clearly. With all of the experience that your teammates have had out in the field, it's a miracle that they haven't managed to figure out how to properly use a radio.

 

    _"Mute here. We're clear. False alarm. Over and out."_

 

    A relieved sigh rushes past your lips as you relax, the threat of danger no longer looming over your head. "I suppose that's our cue to get cleaned up," you say, flicking off your radio and picking your phone back up off the floor. "There are some showers just across the hall. Should be hot water, too. The boilers sounded like they were running when we were in the basement."

 

   "It couldn't hurt," she replies, shakily climbing to her feet. "Care to join me?"

 

   She extends her hand out to you, helping you up. You hand over your jacket, letting her tie it around her waist to hide her ruined fatigues, and walk hand-in-hand off to the showers together. Something tells you that you'll be a perfect fit on Team Rainbow.


End file.
